


Smoke Point

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cigarettes, Drug Use, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Kankri shuddered against the surface of the bed while thrumming bass notes rung through a bluetooth speaker, a repetitive piano trill underlying grimy, baritone rap music. Certainly not his speed, but who was he to complain, as the guest of honor? He scooted back into one of Damara's pillows, taking shallow breaths, trying not to breathe in too much of the noxious aroma filling the room. "Could we open a window?" He asked, meek and squeamish, all his prior bravado taken out of him now that the situation had actually arrived.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Damara Megido, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Damara Megido/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Smoke Point

Kankri shuddered against the surface of the bed while thrumming bass notes rung through a bluetooth speaker, a repetitive piano trill underlying grimy, baritone rap music. Certainly not his speed, but who was he to complain, as the guest of honor? He scooted back into one of Damara's pillows, taking shallow breaths, trying not to breathe in too much of the noxious aroma filling the room. "Could we open a window?" He asked, meek and squeamish, all his prior bravado taken out of him now that the situation had actually arrived.

Cronus's hand was close to his leg. He was feeling weird. Cronus took a drag from a menthol cigarette, the tobacco fumes only slightly tempered by a vague undercurrent of something minty and cool. He tapped out little embers onto a clay ashtray sitting on the blanket. Damara, sighing ruefully, popped open a window just a crack, letting a flood of frozen winter air suck all the smog from the room, giving Kankri a little more room to breathe. "Lighten up on the kid. You'll give him throat cancer before long."

Cronus coughed twice, although the second one seemed a little more mocking than anything else. "Don't call him a kid, he's, what, three months older than you?"

"Four." Kankri interrupted. "And three weeks, two days, six hours, and twelve minutes."

Cronus broke out into cackles, almost slamming his head against the wall. Even if he wasn't smoking, his bedroom would certainly smell like it was, permanently suffused with the ashy scent of cigarettes. It made Kankri's heart thump just a bit too hard - there was something about it that was putting a thrill in his spine. Was it because it could, in fact, give him throat cancer? Was it being around two of the coolest people at college? Was it because Damara was currently unbuttoning her shirt, and Cronus had already unbuttoned his fifteen minutes ago, revealing the absolute nothing underneath? "Aren't you guys cold?"

Damara, for the first time in the past hour, looked at Kankri, making eye contact with her on-off boyfriend and including an impish grin. "Kankri, Kankri, Kankri. I think you shouldn't be worrying about how cold we are." She said, lifting the joint to her mouth and gently holding the edge with her teeth while she shuffled out of her top, leaving her in a bra, and, of course, everything else below the belt. Son-of-a-preacher Kankri immediately turned around, raising a hand so he wouldn't have to look, and Cronus reached out with a free hand to rest it on Kankri's chin with surprising tenderness.

"You really find the weirdest ones, don't you?" Cronus teased, and Kankri's body flushed with blood. He was getting dizzy. He watched Cronus's free hand tap out more embers and ashes without Cronus needing to turn to look to it. Cronus's other hand slowly turned Kankri's head. "Hand down, brother. Surprise time."

Kankri was resistant. At least, until he saw ruby red nails capable of clawing someone's eyes out reaching over his index finger, palm pressed to his knuckles, slowly pulling it down until cleavage entered his view-- back up the hand went! Damara let out a little giggle and let go. "You're so cute when you're shy, Kankri. Hey, Cro, first time we fucked I had to pet his hair for like, 15 minutes before he could get it up. Fun fact."

Kankri let out a particularly hamster-like squeal at that, tucking his knees up against his chest. "That's kind of fucked up, Damara. You tryin' to give him a bad time? Why'd you tell me that?" Cronus asked, although Kankri was a little too addled just by the situation to try and read into it too much.

"No, uh." Kankri mumbled through his sweater. "No, it's fine. I don't mind." He continued, trying to express words in a more eloquent way only to be met with continuous signal failure.

"He's saying he gets off on being embarrassed, doesn't he?" Damara asked, although it was entirely rhetorical. Kankri's head nodded quickly enough that it, for a moment, became a blur of pale skin and black hair, before being tucked back into his knees. "If he didn't want to be here, he'd tell us."

"I'm. Capable of telling people no." Kankri said quietly.

"Oh, believe me, I heard." Cronus responded, laughing between his teeth. "I heard you chewing out that guy on the corner. Absurd. I didn't know a person could talk that fast if they weren't rapping."

"He's really the cutest little chatterbox, isn't he?" Damara asked, outside of Kankri's view (although his hand was starting to get tired).

"Absolutely." Cronus slurred. He took another drag. He offered it with his hand to Kankri, who shook his head.

"Maybe some other time." Kankri answered to the silent question, while Damara climbed onto the bed, as evident by the shifting of weight.

"He's very risk averse. You've gotta get it to him slowly. I can't even get him to light up a bowl for me!" Damara gasped out with mock exasperation, cuddling up next to Kankri. Instead of keeping his hand up, he just turned his entire body to face the wall, giving Damara ample room to spoon him from behind. Her hands, despite the cold air, were furnace warm, slipping under his sweater so they could palm against his stomach. "Little baby doesn't want to burn his fingers."

"I have calligraphy classes! I need those fingers un-burnt." Kankri protested, wriggling around a bit in Damara's grasp. She shook her head gently and pulled him just a little bit away from the wall, reaching back with one of her hands to grab her joint from somewhere Kankri couldn't see (but he could feel the smoke blown against the back of his head moments later).

"Calligraphy. Adorable. So cute! Can you gimme a kiss, Kankri?" Damara asked, and, seemingly reluctantly (not really), Kankri twisted around against Damara's hands. She took a deep inhale, and Kankri shut his eyes, leaning forward, snail slow, accepting Damara's gift with a soft moan. He leaned in closer as smoke flooded his mouth and nostrils, the marijuana taste he was growing more and more accustomed with on each date. He pushed his knees forward, wrapping his ankles around Damara's sock-covered leg, arms folded nervously in front of his face. "Good boy."

He took in as much as he could, slowly pulling away from Damara's lips with a weak, slightly woozy little nod. Damara reached up to ruffle his hair and pulled him closer by the collar of his hoodie - now, he was a little more willing to put his face against her chest, almost purring like a cat. He let his eyes start to drift shut, while Damara moved her hands around, and he couldn't see.

His heart was beating so fast. Cronus fit so nicely into the empty space behind him, and Damara gently pulled his head up by his hair, mouth full of smoke. "Ready for another one, kitten?" She asked. He nodded, so meek, so quiet and folded up, unable to determine which way his body wanted to press against, even as Cronus hooked an arm over his waist. Tobacco and weed swirled around his head.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
